Doctor Metzger's Serum
This is a serum designed to mass-produce intelligent, human super-soldiers without the need for a lifelong training effort. Overview This is built upon the research done during Operation Delirium. It’s based on the theory that everyone on Earth carries the seeds of superhuman ability within them. When we are young we play, run around, jump, chase other children, ect. Often to the point that they collapse. We ran and lifted things and burned through a day’s worth of calories in just a few hours. We pushed our bodies to their full potential. Except we made ourselves sick, we got hurt, maybe we even hurt one or two of our friends by accident. We learned it wasn’t always good to operate on those levels unless it was absolutely necessary, and often not even then. Throughout history their have been accounts of People who lift cars with their bare hands to rescue loved ones. People who run their first marathon with no training or who can swim underwater for three minutes without taking a breath. Children who fall off ten-story buildings and only get scratched. The human body is an amazing machine. It’s powerful and durable all on its own, without much help from us. We rarely see that, though, because we all learned early on not to use our bodies to their full potential. Even professional athletes who train constantly are working under a system of automatic restraint. We hold back. We don’t push ourselves to our maximum limits because we instinctively understand how dangerous it can be, to others and to ourselves. And as we got older our bodies responded, getting slower and weaker because we weren’t pushing them to be their best. During Operation Delirium soldiers were given phencyclidine—PCP. The drug high bypasses all those self-imposed safeguards. Which is why addicts are able to fight half a dozen men or punch through walls. Unfortunately the project was a bust since the drug also disables pain receptors, so it’s not uncommon for users to come down and realize they’ve broken several bones in their hands. In addition to this no one could ever get any definitive results. This serum was created by studying the brains of skilled martial artist. Since even the weakest of fighter of any worth will start training at the moment they take their first step so naturally the brains natural restriction. After extracting their Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) Metzger created a synthetic version. Metzger's Serum activates a metabolic change boosting several processes in the body. Not only does this take away the brain’s restrictions of one's power granting the subject the naturally unlimited form of human strength. It also causes a change in their body chemistry. Not only do their muscle tissues develop faster, their skin and bone cells will as well, which also means more red blood cells carrying more oxygen. This will enable them to use their power granted by the serum without destroying their body. Unfortunately not only is the serum highly addictive prolonged use of it eats away at the mind and personality of its user causing psychotic degeneration. Notes The nature of the serum was never mentioned only its effects and side-effects. This is based off Project Krypton from Ex-Patriots as well as the Titan Serum from Attack on Titan. Category:Weapon Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries